Wagashissu
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Naruto membuatkan kudapan pendamping teh hijau yang bahkan tidak bisa ditolak Sasuke. SasuNaru, shounen-Ai, yaoi. Warnings inside. Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014. Prompts: Wagashi & Kiss. Sekuel dari Green Tea Ice Cream tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Don't like don't read! If U dun mind, RnR!


**Wagashissu~**

By Kyou Kionkitchee

Dedicated to **Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 (10/10)**

**Prompts:** Wagashi & Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, yaoi—agak pedo, MxM, OOC, OOC, OOC, **age-gap** (ElevenYearsOlder!Sasu), typo(s), _bad words_, _plot bunny_, _failed attempt at humor, curse words_. **Don't like don't read!**

**A/N:** Bisa merupakan sekuel dari **Green Tea Ice Cream** tetapi bisa juga dibaca terpisah.

**Summary:** Naruto membuatkan kudapan pendamping teh hijau yang bahkan tidak bisa ditolak Sasuke.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Wagashissu~**

**Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 (10/10)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari itu panas meskipun sudah memasuki bulan Oktober. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berlari menuju sekolah akibat terlambat bangun—padahal ibunya yang dijuluki _Bloody Habanero_—yang sangat mengerikan bila marah—telah mati-matian membangunkannya dua jam sebelum keberangkatannya. Tetap saja amarah sang bunda tidak mempan padanya karena sudah terlanjur mental beberapa kilometer ke angkasa setelah nyaris tiap hari menerima ocehan beliau. Intinya sudah terbiasa. Namun tetap tak memungkiri bahwa ia akan—dan sudah dapat dipastikan—terlambat tiba di sekolah. Dan pikirnya menggerutu dalam cemas, _Aku akan mati hari ini!_

Kenapa? Karena belum sempat ia mengutarakan alasan kepada para penonton hidupnya—walaupun ia tahu dirinya bukan tokoh dari sebuah film—seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan muka masam melebihi dewa neraka. Ia menelan ludah seraya berhenti di depan orang tersebut.

"Jam berapa kubilang kemarin?"

"E-eeto... jam enam tepat?"

"Dan jam berapa sekarang?"

"E-eeto... jam delapan kurang?"

_Pengganti_ dewa neraka itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk omelan luar biasa yang nyaris menyamai sang bunda—memang belum ada yang bisa menyaingi wanita berambut merah yang berada di rumah.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA DATANG TERLAMBAT?! APA KAU LUPA KALAU HARI INI KITA MENGADAKAN FESTIVAL DAN KALAU ANGGOTA KELAS BELUM BERKUMPUL SEMUA MAKA TIDAK AKAN DIMULAI! KEDAI KELAS KITA INI BERGANTUNG PADA KESOLIDAN KITA! DAN GERBANG UNTUK KHALAYAK UMUM AKAN DIBUKA BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI!"

"HA'I! GOMENNASAI!"

Pintu neraka perlahan kembali tertutup beriringan dengan sang dewa yang menenangkan dirinya. "Cepat ganti bajumu dengan seragam dan segera bersiap di dapur!" tegasnya lagi.

"OK, Sakura-chan!" sahut sang pemuda sebelum berlari ke kelas. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura-chan' itu menghela napas sebelum mengikutinya dengan lebih pelan. Sebenarnya ia memaklumi keterlambatan pemuda itu tetapi tetap saja ia merasa kalut kalau koki utamanya belum tiba sementara Kedai Kelas harus segera dibuka. Memang bukan hanya pemuda itu saja yang menjadi koki tetapi yang mengerti betul akan daftar makanan yang dijual adalah dirinya. Siapa sangka orang yang berasal dari keluarga ayo-kita-bunuh-semua-orang-dengan-masakan-kita itu bisa menjadi seorang koki yang handal di usia yang masih muda? Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan perkembangannya yang baru memasuki tahun ke sepuluh.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Naruto."

Dan Sakura baru melihat permulaannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sepasang tangan kecokelatan beraksi. Tuangkan susu, gula, dan kocokan telur ke dalam sebuah mangkuk tahan panas lalu panaskan di atas api kecil menggunakan spatula kayu. Aduk pelan hingga merata sampai mengental. Setelah mengental seperti sup krim jagung, matikan api dan mulailah mencampurkan _matcha_ sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah tercampur semua, masukan ke dalam pencetak hingga menggunung lalu bekukan di _freezer_ lemari es.

"_Sakuramochi_ dua piring! Jus Alpukat dua gelas!"

"_Chiffon cake_ tiga potong!"

"_Strawberry shortcake_ satu potong!"

"_Momiji mochi_ enam piring!"

Beberapa koki yang mendengar pesanan-pesanan tersebut langsung bergegas menyiapkan. Ada yang mengambil dari lemari pendingin, ada yang menata makanan di piring, ada yang membuat jus, dan sebagainya. Sementara semua sibuk, seorang koki sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia sedang berkutat dengan _dessert_ buatannya.

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kau akan membuat es itu? Kita punya banyak pesanan di sini!" gerutu pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Ia sedang menyiapkan beberapa potong _Momiji mochi_ di atas piring.

"Percuma kau bilang begitu, Kiba. Selama Naruto belum selesai, dia tidak akan mendengarmu," sahut pemuda berambut model nanas. Ia dengan santainya memotong buah alpukat lalu meleburkannya ke dalam blender. "Oi, Chouji! Jangan dimakan!" tegurnya pada seorang pemuda bertato kincir angin di kedua pipinya yang sedang mengunyah stroberi.

"Hanya satu, Shikamaru," ucap Chouji menimpali omongan temannya tadi. Ia sedang menata kue stroberi di atas piring lalu menghiasinya dengan krim senada. "Naruto-kun, tolong ambilkan krim vanilla yang ada di rak sebelahmu," pintanya kemudian. Ia hanya mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan tanpa basa-basi sama sekali dari Naruto. Chouji menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia paham betul alasan di balik keseriusan pemuda berhelai mentari itu.

"Apa _orang itu_ akan datang?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang berada di meja depannya sambil nyengir kuda. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah, menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan sendirinya.

"Seriusan nih? Pamannya Naruto bakal datang?!" jengit Kiba seakan baru saja mendengar berita paling mengejutkan. Yah, memang mengagetkan karena setelah lama mendengar tentang _paman kesayangan_ sahabatnya itu baru sekarang ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. "Kenalin yak!"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Sasuke bukan pamanku! Dia teman kakakku!" sanggahnya. "Dan untuk apa aku mengenalkannya padamu? Aku nggak mau nambah saingan!" tambahnya ketus.

Kiba mendecak. "Apaan tuh? Aku juga nggak mau sama bapak-bapak! Lagipula aku sudah punya Hinata!" balasnya tak kalah ketus.

"Sasuke bukan bapak-bapak tapi kupegang omonganmu, _Dog-breath_!"

"_You're on, Blondie_!"

"STOP BICKERING START SERVING!" Tiba-tiba Sakura masuk ke bagian dapur lalu memerintah dengan segala tahtanya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar ocehan kokinya dari bagian kasir yang memang terletak di depan dapur. "Kalian ini bukannya memprioritaskan pelanggan malah adu bacot!" geramnya sambil menggemeretakkan jari.

"_Sakuramochi_ dua piring dan jus alpukat dua gelas jadi!"

"_Chiffon cake_ tiga potong siap!"

"_Strawberry shortcake_ satu potong siap!"

"_Momiji mochi_ enam piring sudah ada!"

Dengan segera segalanya siap—yang tentunya disiapkan oleh ketiga koki muda yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sakura mengangguk sebelum berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Kakakmu ada di luar, Naruto. Mereka datang bersama Itachi-san," katanya.

Telinga Naruto bagai tersentil. "Hanya bertiga?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mendapati wajah Naruto yang kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku boleh menyapa mereka sebentar?" tanyanya meminta izin. Ia memasukkan adonan _Matcha Ice Cream_ ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Hanya sebentar, lalu aku akan kembali ke sini." Dan ia pun tersenyum ketika mendapatkan jawaban positif. Ia lalu mencuci tangannya dan bergegas ke luar.

Di satu meja bertaplak putih dengan motif daun hijau dan bunga kuning, duduklah tiga pria tampan berpakaian rapi. Dua orang masih lengkap dengan jas sementara yang satu lagi meletakkan jasnya di pangkuannya. Jelas terlihat bahwa mereka berkunjung ke Kedai Kelas di sela aktivitas kantor yang padat—yang mungkin masih akan berlanjut hingga malam nanti. Ketiga pria tersebut tersenyum cerah saat mendapati Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Naru-chan! Aku datang, un!" sapa Deidara, kakak kedua Naruto, dengan riang.

Kurama, kakak pertama Naruto, menggeplak pelan kepala pirang Deidara. "Maksudnya _kami_ datang, Ahodara!" Lalu ia beralih ke adik bungsunya. "Hei, Naru!" Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

Bungsu Namikaze yang baru keluar memberikan mereka cengiran lebar. "Selamat datang di Kedai Kelas! Mau pesan apa, _Onii-chan-tachi_?" sambutnya ramah.

"Aku mau kue buatan Naru-chan, un! Apapun itu, un!" seru Deidara sambil nyengir kuda. "Minumnya _Pineapple Punch_ kalau ada?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisa kuusahakan, Dei-nii," balasnya sebelum berpaling ke dua orang lainnya. "Kura-nii dan Ita-nii?"

"_Mocca Cream Coffee_ untukku dan _Green Tea Latte_ untuk Itachi," jawab Kurama sekaligus mewakili sahabatnya yang memang menggemari teh hijau.

Koki Kedai Kelas itu ganti tersenyum manis. "Seperti biasa ya, Kura-nii dan Ita-nii. Ada makanan yang mau dipesan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Mungkin semangkuk _Ginger mochi_?" Kurama bertanya pada Itachi yang mengangguk. "_Ginger mochi_ satu, Naru," ucapnya memastikan. Ia melihat adiknya mengangguk.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit ya," ujar Naruto sebelum berbalik. Namun, ketika hendak berjalan, Itachi menahannya.

"_Don't you wanna ask_?" tanya pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto memahami pesan di balik kata-katanya. Dan karena remaja itu sama sekali tidak bertanya atau protes, ia bermaksud menjelaskannya bila perlu.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum pahit. "_No need for that_." Lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ketiga orang yang terus menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik tirai merasakan aura kesedihan yang menguar darinya. Meskipun wajah itu menyunggingkan senyum, mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa Naruto merasa kecewa atas ketidakhadiran seseorang.

"Tipikal Naru-chan. Ia selalu menahan diri kalau sudah menyangkut perasaannya terhadap Sasu-brengsek, un. Cih! Kupukul si brengsek itu nanti, un!" geram Deidara sambil meninju telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Sebelum itu akan kuremukkan tulang-tulangnya sampai dia memohon ampun," timpal Kurama tenang namun dengan wajah mencekam.

Itachi menatap kedua sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu sebelum tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Langkahi dulu mayatku, Kurama, Deidara. Bagaimanapun juga yang kalian bicarakan adalah adikku yang imut menggemaskan bernama Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya kalem, membuat kedua sulung Namikaze itu bergidik ngeri.

"Err, Itachi… un…"

"Maksudku…"

"Lagipula aku yang akan membunuhnya karena telah berani melukai hati Naruto-kun. Tenang saja~"

Oh, sungguh bukan itu yang diharapkan Naruto nantinya. Akan tetapi, Itachi memang terkenal kejam terhadap adik bungsunya sendiri apalagi kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai adik paling manis-imut-lucu-seperti-boneka yang juga baik-hati-tidak-sombong-rajin-menabung-dan-sangat-penyayang. Kurama dan Deidara sempat merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang mempunyai kakak seperti itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang?" Kurama memutuskan untuk menetralisir suasana.

Itachi menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi. "Sasuke ada rapat di Suna mengenai penggabungan perusahaan dengan Sabaku Enterprise. Harusnya kemarin dia sudah pulang tapi ketinggalan pesawat karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya—atau itulah yang dia katakan semalam," jelasnya.

Deidara mendecak kesal, "Itu hanya alasannya saja, un! Mana berani dia bilang _menghindari_ Naru-chan, un?! Dasar brengsek!"

Kurama mendengus. "Kalau kau ada di posisinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kurasa sikap Sasuke dapat dimengerti," ujarnya. "Walaupun memang tindakannya terbilang pengecut," tambahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak akan melakukannya?" ragu Itachi pada Kurama. "Apa kau akan menyambut perasaannya setelah memahami dengan benar situasi sosial yang terjadi—terlebih perbedaan umur?" tantangnya secara hipotesis. Tak terduga, jawaban yang diterimanya adalah anggukan mantap dari sulung Namikaze.

"Apapun yang membuat Naru bahagia, akan kulakukan tanpa ragu." Kurama menatap lurus pada Itachi. "Meskipun itu harus menantang dunia dan alam semesta," tambahnya, membuat Deidara bersiul dan Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tahu bahwa Kurama tidak sekedar membual karena hal itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Sering terbukti pria itu melakukan tindakan gila kalau sudah berhubungan dengan adik bungsunya seperti menyelam di kolam es untuk mengambil mainan Naruto yang terjatuh ke dalamnya sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya harus dirawat di ruang intensif rumah sakit karena pneumonia dan hipotermia. Pernah juga ia kedapatan menghajar habis beberapa anak yang menggencet Naruto di sekolah karena Naruto sering sekali menceritakan tentang orang yang paling disukainya, yang notabene laki-laki dan itu adalah Sasuke—meskipun sekalian melampiaskan amarah karena si bungsu Uchiha mengalahkannya dalam merebut perhatian Naruto. Intinya, Kurama jauh lebih _brother-complex_ ketimbang Deidara dan Itachi yang sama menganggap Naruto sebagai adik kesayangan.

Deidara menghela napas panjang sebelum meletakkan dagunya di atas meja dan meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Padahal kalau dia berani membalas perasaan Naru-chan—walaupun aku tidak suka dengan Sasu-brengsek—aku akan mendukung mereka, un," gumamnya, membuat Kurama dan Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Padahal tiga _mara bahaya_ tampan sudah berada di pihaknya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan memanfaatkan mereka," narsis Itachi dengan sangat tidak Uchiha sekali, membuat Kurama tertawa dan Deidara nyengir lebar.

"Silakan pesanannya," Tiba-tiba seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut mencuat ke atas bagai buah nanas muncul di meja mereka. "_Dark-choco brownies_ dan _Pineapple Punch_, _Mocca Cream Coffee_, _Green Tea Latte_, dan _Ginger mochi_." Ia menyuguhkan pesanan ketiga orang itu dengan wajah malas.

"Yo, Shika," sapa Kurama dengan akrab, "jadi pelayan kali ini?" tanyanya. Ia tahu bahwa SMP Konoha sering mengadakan festival dan kelas Naruto selalu mengambil tema yang berbeda di setiap acaranya. Beberapa kali Kurama ke sana—baik sendiri maupun bersama dengan Deidara dan Itachi—dan mendapati suasana unik seperti yang terjadi kali ini. Kedai Kelas adalah kafe mini yang menyediakan bermacam jenis _wagashi_ atau kue manis dengan beragam bentuk yang biasa disantap dengan teh hijau dan _yougashi_ atau kue dari negara barat yang cocok dengan minuman jus atau _punch_ dan _latte_. Dekorasi kelasnya simpel layaknya kedai sederhana yang bisa ditemukan di pinggiran jalan sebuah festival. Harga kue dan minuman pun relatif murah sehingga tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Dapat dipastikan kedai mereka berada di tiga besar dari toko dengan penjualan terbanyak dan terlaris. Dan semua tak lepas dari usaha yang dilakukan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, termasuk Shikamaru.

Sang Nara mengangguk, "Kurama-san," sapanya, "sebenarnya aku di bagian dapur bersama dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji. Haruno dan anak perempuan lainnya yang bertugas sebagai pelayan tapi…" mata sipit nan tajamnya menyapu mereka bertiga sebelum berpendar ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Tak lama, ia menghela napas. "Selamat menikmati," ucapnya sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Oi, apa maksud tatapan dan helaan napasmu itu, un?" tahan Deidara, agak sebal dengan sikap dari teman adiknya itu. Ia tidak suka remaja itu terkesan meremehkannya—walaupun kenyataannya memang tidak seperti itu.

Shikamaru menatapnya malas sebelum kembali menghela napas. "Padahal dia sudah senang sedari tadi. Kalau seperti ini, omset penjualan akan turun," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia lalu berbalik, "Yah, setidaknya aku akan punya kesempatan tidur lebih panjang," tambahnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang perlahan membelalakkan mata. Suasana pun menjadi hening di antara mereka… sebelum rusak setelah nyaris bersamaan bangkit dari kursi.

"Siapa yang _stay_?" tanya Kurama tajam.

"Aku tidak sudi," jawab Itachi penuh dendam.

"Suit, un?" saran Deidara. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk dan mengambil posisi. "_Jan ken po_!"

Setelah dipastikan bahwa Deidaralah yang tetap tinggal di sana—meski sambil menggerutu bahwa ia juga ingin ambil bagian—Kurama dan Itachi bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Sebelum berpisah sepenuhnya, Kurama berkata pada sang Uchiha, "_Try not to kill him, Dear_."

Balasan Itachi hanya berupa seringai yang membuat musim salju lokal datang tiba-tiba. Saat itulah Kurama benar-benar merasa kasihan pada si bungsu Uchiha yang nyawanya terancam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di kota Suna, tepatnya di penginapan ternama milik Sabaku Enterprise, seorang pria sedang bersandar di balkon kamar tempatnya tinggal sementara sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bisnis. Rapat dengan pihak Sabaku sudah lama selesai dan sebenarnya ia sudah boleh pulang—apalagi tiket pesawat yang baru sudah ada di tangan. Namun, entah karena alasan apa ia memilih untuk tetap di sana. Ah, bukan _entah_ melainkan _tahu persis_ apa alasannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Seorang pria yang sedang mengetik di laptop bertanya. Pria itu bernama Sabaku Gaara, salah satu penerus sah Sabaku Enterprise. Ia berada di kamar sang Uchiha murni karena permintaan sang ayah yang ingin dirinya berteman baik dengan penerus Uchiha Corporation itu. "Aku tahu daritadi kau tidak membaca buku itu. Pikiranmu pun sudah melayang entah ke mana. Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu. Aku berhak memilih kapan pulang."

Gaara mendecak kecil. "_Do me a favor and get the hell out of here. I have other things to do beside babysit you, Asshole_."

"_Feel free to leave, Dumbass. I can take care of myself,_" ketus sang Uchiha sembari berjalan masuk ke kamar. Ia mendapati pria berambut merah itu menutup laptop-nya lalu menatapnya tajam sebelum menghela napas.

"_Seriously, Sasuke, you've been moping for a whole day. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love sickness_," ujar Gaara sambil berdiri. Ia bermaksud mengambil kopernya ketika mata hijaunya menangkap merah menutupi wajah putih rekan kerjanya. Ia pun terdiam sempurna.

Sasuke mengutuki dirinya yang terpengaruh begitu saja oleh dugaan sang Sabaku yang tepat sasaran. Ia mendecak kesal sembari membuang muka untuk memulihkan warna kulit wajahnya.

"_Really? You, an Uchiha, a good-for-nothing asshole, a stoic-looking statue that acts like The Almighty Ape who cares for no one, is moping because of love? Seriously? No kidding?_" Gaara benar-benar terkejut bagai mengetahui bunda kesayangannya yang baik hati, sopan, dan lemah lembut ternyata mantan ketua geng motor terkenal—dan itu tidak benar. Intinya ia sangat kaget mendapati tebakannya benar.

"_Shut up, You fucker!_" desis Sasuke dengan muka yang kembali memerah. "_It's not your business!_" tukasnya, yang malah membuat Gaara tertawa mengejek.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang yang bisa membuatmu merasakan penyakit cinta—uurgh, lidahku jadi geli!" ejeknya lagi.

"Tidak akan kuperlihatkan padamu!"

Dan tawa Gaara berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia menatap lekat sang Uchiha yang berubah menjadi serius. Wah wah wah, ternyata memang ada yang bisa membuat rekan kerjanya itu bertingkah seperti ini selain pekerjaan. "Seperti apa dia? Tipikal cewek manis? Kalau kau bilang _seperti Karin_, maka otakmu sudah rusak."

Sasuke merinding mendengar nama wanita yang kerap mengejarnya bertahun-tahun. "Jangan samakan Naruto dengan cewek jelek itu!"

Nama itu mengingatkan Gaara akan sesuatu. "Naruto? Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto yang sering membantu Mikoto-san membuatkan bekalmu? Yang selalu menyuguhkanmu dengan rasa teh hijau itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jengit Sasuke yang berhasil mencoreng nama Uchiha dengan bertindak bagai orang biasa yang gampang terkejut.

Kali ini wajah Gaaralah yang sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak sengaja membaca kartu yang terselip di bekalmu sewaktu aku mengunjungi Uchiha Corporation. Di sana tertulis bahwa bekal itu dibuat oleh Mikoto-san dengan bantuan _Naru-chan_ seperti biasanya. Aku penasaran siapa Naru-chan itu, makanya aku bertanya pada Itachi-san," ungkapnya.

"_Curiosity kills the cat…_" gumam Sasuke masih dengan wajah _speechless_. Sekarang kartunya sudah terbuka dan ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. "Aaarrgh! Jadi kacau begini!" gusarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sebersit rasa simpati melintasi Gaara. "Aku tidak masalah dengan _gender_ orang yang kau sukai, Sasuke, tapi bukankah Naruto itu masih di bawah umur? Kalau tidak salah dia baru berumur 15 tahun kan sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan. Setelah melihat sang Uchiha mengangguk, ia menghela napas panjang. "_Go home_."

"_Then, what? Tell him I love him since ever? Devour him like a piece of candy? No, thanks!_"

"_Just tell him and be done with it._"

"_Are you fucking nuts?! How can I just tell—_"

"_FACE HIM, ASSHOLE!_"

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Sasuke yang bagaikan tertampar dan Gaara yang kesabarannya sudah di ujung jurang.

"Nggak guna juga lari darinya, Sasuke! Selama kau masih berkutat dengan labirin dalam otakmu itu tanpa aksi yang sepadan, kau akan terus seperti ini! Membeku di tempat tanpa kesempatan untuk maju. Kasihan anak itu juga kalau kau begini!" tegas Gaara. "Kalau kau memang memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuknya, katakan padanya kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa. Katakan padanya bahwa kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Katakan padanya kalau dia harus mengenyahkan perasaan sukanya padamu!"

Oniks Sasuke melebar sebelum memicing dalam curiga. "Sejauh apa kau tahu tentangnya, Gaara?"

Sang Sabaku menggidikkan bahu. "Sejauh cerita Itachi-san yang ditimpali Kurama-san dan Deidara. Mereka bertiga seperti dua sisi koin yang berbeda, terkadang mendukung terkadang menentang. Yang jelas mereka terdengar sangat menyayangi Naruto," ungkapnya.

Sasuke menggeram, "Those Satan's pawns—"

Dering ponsel memotong umpatan sang Uchiha. Suara itu berasal dari ponselnya sendiri, dan pada layarnya terpampang nama sulung Uchiha. _Speak of the devil…_

"Itachi—"

"_Kalau kau tidak tiba hari ini juga di SMP Konoha, aku akan membuatmu menderita seumur hidupmu, Adik kecilku yang bodoh."_

Gaara tak perlu lagi menyuruh sang Uchiha pulang karena begitu melihat bulu roma Sasuke berdiri, sarannya sudah tidak akan ditentang lagi. Ia pun mengakui bahwa Itachi memang keturunan iblis.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Festival Musim Gugur di SMP Konoha akan segera berakhir. Banyak kelas yang sudah mulai menutup toko mereka menjelang senja. Setelah membereskan, mereka akan berkumpul di lapangan tengah untuk pesta api unggun dan menari bersama. Kemudian, kembang api akan menghiasi langit malam nanti dan upacara penutupan pun akan dilaksanakan. Mereka tak sabar untuk segera menghadirinya.

"Pada akhirnya pamannya Naruto nggak datang ya," gumam Kiba yang sedang memasukkan barang pecah belah ke dalam kardus setelah membungkusnya. Ia berkata pelan sembari melirik sang Namikaze yang masih bercengkerama dengan ketiga kakaknya.

"Bukan paman melainkan teman kakaknya, Kiba-kun," koreksi Chouji yang sedang memotong kue tart buah untuk dibagikan di pesta api unggun nanti. "Ternyata kau memang penasaran ya?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya, "Sedikit. Habisnya Naruto selalu kelihatan senang kalau membicarakan orang itu. Bayangkan, dia kayak orang kasmaran!"

"Memang begitu," gumam Shikamaru pelan. Ia menata tumpukan kardus yang berisi taplak, apron, seragam, dan dekorasi kelas yang digunakan selama kedai dibuka. Ia juga menuliskan nama benda di kardus untuk memudahkan penyusunan di truk nanti.

"Seriusan? Dia beneran suka sama bapak-bapak?" Sepertinya Kiba memang harus bertemu dengan Sasuke agar paradigmanya akan umur yang bersangkutan berubah. Ia tidak ambil pusing akan jenis kelamin orang yang disukai Naruto karena ia memegang teguh prinsip 'Kalau memang suka ya mau diapain lagi! Tancap aja!' layaknya orang bodoh nan polos. _Well_, semua tak lepas dari pengalamannya yang juga pernah menyukai laki-laki. Beruntungnya ia karena dewi fortuna dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata datang dan mengembalikan ke_lurus_annya. Ia tidak akan protes.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Coba bayangkan perawakan Itachi-san yang masih berumur sama dengan Deidara-san. Apa dia terlihat seperti bapak-bapak bagimu?" tanyanya pada Kiba.

"Itachi-san berumur 25-26 tahun…" Kiba mulai membayangkan. Tak lama, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sadar akan sesuatu. "Iya ya…" membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji menggelengkan kepala mereka dalam heran.

"Hei, ini kue es krim punya siapa? Kok nggak dibungkus?" Suara Sakura yang sedang membuka lemari pendingin mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "_Matcha_?"

"Ah, itu biarkan saja, Sakura-chan! Akan kubungkus nanti!" jawaban datang dari Naruto yang bergegas menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu di bagian dapur.

Untuk sejenak, Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Sejak kapan kau suka _green tea_, Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian. Balasan yang diterimanya hanyalah seulas senyum sebelum ia bergerak membereskan peralatan lain. Tidak lagi ia memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kapan Sasu-brengsek itu datang, un?" sebal Deidara tidak sabar. "Hari ini keburu habis, un!"

"Kalau memang dia tidak datang, akan kuajak Naru jalan-jalan sebagai gantinya," ujar Kurama tenang. Ia mendengar respon adik pertamanya, "Aku ikut, un!" lalu mengangguk. Namun, mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa Naruto ingin menghabiskan hari istimewanya itu dengan orang yang paling disukainya. Hari istimewa yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Ya ampun… mereka benar-benar ingin mencekik Sasuke!

"Kurama, Deidara, ayo!" Tiba-tiba Itachi datang dari pintu dan mengajak kedua pria itu pergi. Melihat wajah mereka yang bingung dan tidak rela, ia menjelaskan, "Tugas kita sudah selesai untuk hari ini."

"Maksud—" Protes Deidara terhenti karena bola birunya melihat sosok kedua yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Ia mendecak sambil menyeringai, "Lama banget, un!" lalu mengambil jasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak. Kurama yang bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya pun bergerak menghampiri Itachi dan sosok yang sempat membuatnya jengkel itu.

"_No sleepover_," tegasnya kalem pada sosok yang balas menatapnya lekat. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati lelaki itu mengangguk. Kurama lalu menggidikkan dagunya ke Itachi dan Deidara, kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju bagian dapur. "Naru, kami pulang dulu ya!"

Naruto yang masih membereskan peralatan dapur segera meninggalkan tempatnya untuk mengantar ketiga kakaknya. "Oh, hati-hati, Onii-chan-ta… chi…" lalu terdiam begitu safirnya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia menatap dengan mata membelalak seakan tidak memercayai penglihatannya.

Kurama, Itachi, dan Deidara tersenyum. Sebelum berlalu, mereka mengucapkan sesuatu pada koki muda itu.

"_Happy Birthday_, Naruto~"

Dan bungsu Namikaze itu merasa terharu atas apa yang menjadi hadiahnya dari ketiga kakak yang kerap memanjakannya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja putih bergaris, dan dasi polos berwarna biru gelap yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia membawa koper hitam di tangan kanannya dan sebuah kotak lumayan besar di tangan kirinya. Mata oniksnya menatap lurus ke dalam safir sang Namikaze seakan menguatkan hati untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya.

"Dobe."

Panggilan itu langsung membuat Naruto berlari ke arah sang Uchiha lalu menerjangnya dalam pelukan erat. "Sasuke!"

Yang dipeluk balas menggumam 'hn' sebelum meletakkan koper dan kotak yang berada di tangannya di meja sebelah dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh sang Namikaze. "'Sasuke-onii-sama' untukmu, Dobe," tegurnya, yang malah membuat remaja berambut pirang itu tertawa.

"Kupikir Sasuke nggak akan datang… tapi syukurlah Sasuke datang!" seru Naruto tidak mengindahkan koreksi sang Uchiha mengenai panggilan namanya. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke…" lirihnya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher lelaki itu—meskipun harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

Merasa senang—meskipun tidak akan ia akui secara gamblang, Sasuke menepuk kepala pirang Naruto seraya menggumam, "Kebetulan rapatnya selesai lebih cepat. Jadi, yah, kau tahu lanjutannya…" Tidak akan ia bilang bahwa seperempat alasannya adalah karena masih ingin hidup damai sejahtera tanpa ancaman kakak tersayang. Sisanya… yah, pasti tahulah!

Naruto mengekeh. "Sesekali bilang ingin bertemu denganku juga kan nggak susah, Teme-nii-chan!" Ia melonggarkan pelukannya di leher sang Uchiha untuk menatap oniks di depannya. "Walaupun rumah bersebelahan, rasanya jarang sekali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke… Sasuke nggak kangen padaku?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis yang dapat melelehkan hati baja sekalipun.

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa jika ia terlalu sering melihat senyum itu, maka ia akan terbawa dalam arus tak berkesudahan selamanya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi, melihat situasi saat ini, ia tidak yakin bisa memegang teguh keputusannya. Karena tatapan itu… tatapan penuh perasaan itu…

Menghela napas, sang Uchiha menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening remaja itu. "_I miss you too_…" bisiknya, mengeluarkan perasaannya melalui tatapan mata yang merasuk langsung ke hati. Ia pun mendapati langit di hadapannya berkaca-kaca seakan baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang paling mengharukan di dunia. Ia tahu… ia mengerti… ia menangkap jelas apa yang tersirat di dalam safir itu.

_Ah, kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa lari darinya lagi…_

Perlahan, Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya untuk kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir sang Namikaze. Hanya berupa sentuhan sederhana namun mampu membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi hangat yang selama ini dicarinya. Ternyata hal itu berada tepat di sampingnya semenjak awal.

Naruto, yang terkejut dengan tindakan berani Sasuke, terdiam sejenak sebelum menutup matanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia eratkan lagi lengannya di leher sang Uchiha dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya. Pikirnya tidak lagi mengingat beberapa _penonton_ yang masih ada di kelas yang _tidak sengaja_ menyaksikan interaksinya dengan pria itu.

"Apa dia lupa kalau kita ada?" bisik Kiba dengan wajahnya yang memerah dari balik tirai dapur.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Chouji dengan rona yang sama di pipinya tetapi tertutupi oleh mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah kue.

Shikamaru menghela napas sambil tersenyum samar. "Setidaknya hanya ada kita dan—" matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang diam-diam memotret adegan mesra itu, "—seorang _fujoshi_ yang mendadak membongkar rahasianya," simpulnya. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala sembari mengajak mereka untuk keluar dari pintu satunya untuk menghadiri pesta api unggun. Ia sengaja tidak mengajak Naruto karena tahu bahwa pemuda itu lebih memilih tetap di sini bersama orang yang disukainya ketimbang berkerumun di pesta. Yah, khusus untuk hari ini saja ia akan membiarkan kelas dalam keadaan belum selesai dirapikan. Ia tahu Sakura juga akan memakluminya.

Beberapa saat setelah keempat orang itu meninggalkan kelas diam-diam, Sasuke melepas kecupannya. Ia menatap wajah kecokelatan yang berubah merah milik Naruto sebelum menyarangkan beberapa kecupan kecil di permukaannya, membuat merah itu semakin pekat. Hal itu dilakukannya sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menghindarinya beberapa tahun ini. Tidak akan ia lakukan lagi. Tidak akan ia pikirkan lagi halangan yang akan menerjangnya dan Naruto di kemudian hari. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun dan apapun menggubrisnya lagi. Ia akan merengkuh sang pemuda yang sedari dulu menempatkannya di urutan pertama dalam ruang hati. Ia akan mulai membuktikan betapa perasaan itu berbalas tanpa pamrih.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menunggu hingga tiga tahun lagi. Setelah itu, keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Safir membelalak mendengar itu. Tak ia temukan dusta pada malam yang bersinar. Hanya kesungguhan, sebuah kebenaran yang akhirnya mengungkap diri dalam kenyataan. Bukan mimpi atau sekedar impian, melainkan fakta yang menghapus semua keraguan. Dan bendungan tak lagi kuat menahan massanya sehingga aliran berkilau butir permata menjatuhi permukaan yang menguar perasaan bahagia. Dua belah bibir di bawahnya bergetar dalam keharuan, bermaksud mengucap kata yang pada akhirnya tertelan isakan.

Sungguh hadiah ulang tahun yang paling indah bagi Naruto. Dan ia tak akan meminta lebih selain teguh pada perasaannya dan setia menjalani sisa tiga tahun penantiannya. Karena setelah itu… setelah itu…

"Kau membuatkan sesuatu untukku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Remaja itu melepas pelukannya dari leher sang Uchiha lalu menarik pria itu untuk duduk di kursi sebuah meja yang masih belum dibereskan.

"Tunggu di sini, Sasuke! Akan kuambilkan untukmu!" seru Naruto sambil bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari pendingin. Ia menata kue yang diambilnya di atas sebuah piring kecil lalu menghiasinya dengan daun mint dan garpu plastik mini. Setelah itu, ia mengambil bubuk teh hijau dan menuangkan air hangat ke dalam sebuah gelas kayu. Ia mencampurkan bubuk tersebut dan mengaduknya sebentar. Ia pun mengambil nampan dan meletakkan sepiring kue dan segelas teh di atasnya. Dengan bersemangat, Naruto membawa nampan itu ke meja Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha, yang jarang sekali melihat Naruto menyajikan sesuatu—karena lebih sering mencicipi produk gabungan sang bunda—Mikoto—dan bungsu Namikaze dalam membuatkannya bekal, sedikit terpana dengan kerapihan yang terpampang di depannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bocah kecil yang dulu gagal dalam membuatkannya _Green Tea Ice Cream_ kini berhasil membuat _wagashi_, sebuah kue tradisional yang biasa dimakan dengan teh hijau. Belum lagi suguhan teh yang beraroma pas di hidungnya, berapa lama Naruto mempelajari hal itu dengan serius?

"Aku membuatkan _mochi_ dengan rasa _green tea_ di dalamnya. _Green tea_-nya tidak berupa selai atau tumbukan daun melainkan es krim yang resepnya pernah kubuat dulu sewaktu Sasuke berulang tahun yang ke-16," Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal karena khawatir dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan sang Uchiha setelah mencicipi kuenya. Ia tahu kemampuannya dalam membuat kue sudah meningkat tapi tetap saja pendapat Sasuke yang paling berarti baginya.

Sasuke mengamati kue itu sejenak sebelum mengambil garpu dan memakannya sepotong demi sepotong. Ia mengira akan merasakan manis seperti mencoba _wagashi_ lainnya tetapi yang bermain di lidahnya adalah rasa yang pas dengan yang diinginkannya, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Sejauh apa remaja yang berusia sebelas tahun lebih muda darinya itu memperhatikannya sehingga dapat menciptakan rasa yang penuh dengan perasaan ini? Sejauh apa Naruto mendedikasikan kesetiaannya sehingga mampu membuat dirinya terhanyut dalam kehangatan ini?

"Apa nama kue ini?"

"Eh?" Naruto, tak mengira akan ditanyai seperti itu—karena sudah keburu cemas dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan sang Uchiha, memutar otaknya. "Uhm, aku tidak punya nama yang spesifik sih tapi mungkin _wagashissu_? Kuambil dari kata 'wagashi' dan 'ice' karena adonannya bisa digunakan untuk wagashi dan es krim apapun, hanya yang ini dicampur dengan teh hijau," jelasnya kemudian.

Sasuke menyeringai, "_Wagashissu_ ya? Dari kata' wagashi' dan 'kiss' mungkin."

"E-eh?"

Sang Uchiha langsung menarik sang Namikaze ke dalam dekapannya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang jauh dari kata sederhana.

Sudah dibilang bahwa ia akan mulai membuktikan betapa perasaan Naruto berbalas tanpa pamrih. Dan karena Sasuke menginginkannya.

_Happy birthday, Naruto._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Yak, inilah hasil ngebut Kyou yang pada akhirnya telat juga. Fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari **Green Tea Ice Cream** yang Kyou buat untuk ultah Sasuke tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Intinya sih Kyou pengen banget bikin Naru bahagia setelah dikritik habis-habisan sama Sasuke di fanfic itu. Dan ada kemungkinan Kyou bakal bikin trikuelnya tapi Kyou gak janji ya.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto! Semoga semakin kuat, tegar, dan mampu memberikan keputusan yang baik, juga berhasil mendekap Sasuke dalam kehangatan! Wew, lebay! Sebelum Kyou akhiri, Kyou tambahin omake deh~

**-.-.-OMAKE-.-.-**

Di kediaman Namikaze, tiga orang yang tengah menikmati _waffle_ tiga rasa buatan Uchiha Mikoto, dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Naruto yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama. Naruto terlihat melangkah begitu ringan seolah memiliki sayap di punggungnya dan secara tak kasat mata menebarkan bunga-bunga yang indah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua kakak kandungnya dan seorang Uchiha bertanya-tanya.

"Naru-chan, apa yang terjadi?" Deidara membuka forum.

"Sudah selesai bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Kurama menimpali.

"Diantar pulang olehnya, 'kan?" Itachi tak kalah suara.

Jawaban dari Naruto hanya desah kebahagiaan yang semakin membuat ketiga orang tersebut waspada. _Jangan-jangan…_

"Kamu diapain sama Sasu-brengsek, Naru-chan?!"

"Awas kalau dia berani menyentuhmu sembarangan!"

"Kubunuh dia nanti."

Naruto menggeleng bahagia sambil memancarkan sinar yang membuat ketiganya silau. "Aku nggak apa-apa, Onii-chan-tachi. Hanya sedang berbunga-bunga kok~"

Ugh! Firasat mereka semakin memburuk!

"Tiga tahun lagi~"

"Tiga tahun lagi? Ada apa dengan tiga tahun lagi?" bingung ketiganya.

"Tiga tahun lagi aku akan menjadi Uchiha Naruto~"

Hening. Hening. Hening. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi rumah itu dengan cepat.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

**-.-.-END FOR SURE-.-.-**

Selamat berjuang, Sasuke~ Jangan mati sebelum menepati janjimu ya~ *Kyou di-susanoo*

So, ripiu? Ndak usah pake flem ya~

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
